Sin actualizaciones
by AquaHonda
Summary: Es el cumple de Kiku y, por consecuente, todos le envian una felicitación de cumpleaños. Todos menos uno, Arthur Kirkland, quien no parece que se vaya a conectar por un tiempo... Asakiku y un poco AllXJapón


_Siento la tardanza_

_(como siempre) ;AA; mis padres me castigaron sin ordenador y además lo llevaron a arreglar u-u con lo que me apetecía subir la historia el día 11..._

_Bueno, como dicen, lo importante es tenerlo tarde o temprano así que aquí tenéis :D espero que os guste~_

_Disclamer: Hetalia no es mío, pero deseo que Himaruya-sensei haga un capi especial de Asakiku *-*~_

_Advertencia: AllXJapón (?) Demasiada vida en Internet y algunos pervertidos por ahí…_

_Y por último, feliz cumpleaños atrasado Japon-san :33~~_

* * *

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_Sin Actualizaciones_**

_._

Kiku miró el reloj que tenía a la pared. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para la media noche, pero él aún estaba ordenando un poco la cocina después de haber tomando su tardía cena, ya que había estado en el ordenador toda la tarde, actualizando sus páginas, además de escuchar música y ver capítulos, videos e imágenes de anime.

Quería terminar cuanto antes para seguir con la que hacía, no podía dejar ese manga sin acabar, era demasiado intrigante como para dejarlo así, se decía el asiático.

Por ello, limpió los platos hasta que estuviesen completamente limpios. Aunque tuviera prisa, él era demasiado buen japonés como para dejar a medias cualquier trabajos, aunque fuera tan improductiva como eso.

Después, le dio un poco de comida a Pochi, su perro, como un gran amo, y se dirigió nuevamente al ordenador.

Al acabar de leer el manga que tenía, el cual le había hecho llorar por su hermoso y trágico final, se dirigió al chat que, inconscientemente, dejaba abierto al entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una conversación nueva que no había visto.

~….~

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.30 h._

_Yao Aru: Nihao! ¡Felicidades Kiku xD!_

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: Arigatou, Yao-san._

_Yao Aru: ¡No hay de qué! Te he enviado un panda por tu cumpleaños, si no llega a tiempo es culpa de correos .w._

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: Muchísimas gracias~ ^^_

_Chat cerrado el 11 de febrero a las 00.17 h._

~….~

Iba a cerrar la pestaña, pero rápidamente empezaron a llegarle un montón de mensajes.

~…~

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.11 h._

_Alfred wantburgerForever: Happy Birthday Kiku 8D! ¡Te he enviado una de mis tartas!_

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: Eh... no hacía falta, Alfred-san aunque preferiría que no fuese azul..._

_Alfred wantburgerForever: Tranquilo, it isn't blue! Esta vez es verde fosforito ;D_

_Chat cerrado el 11 de febrero a las 00.22 h._

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.17 h._

_Francis T'aime: Salut! Bon anniversaire~ te he enviado un petit gateaux~_

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: Arigatou, espero que su regalo sea recomendado para todos los públicos Francis-san..._

_Francis T'aime: Jejeje, tu ya me entiendes, ¿no?_

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: Lamentablemente si, Francis-san._

_Chat cerrado el 11 de febrero a las 00.24 h._

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.19 h._

_Ivan Becomeone withmebecausevodka: Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo como regalo de cumpleaños?_

_Kiku LoverAnime Honda: N-no hace falta, Ivan-san uwuU está bien así..._

_Chat cerrado el 11 de febrero a las 00.21 h._

~….~

Cada vez, llegaban más y más mensajes

~...…~

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.25 h._

_Antonio Fusosososo~: ¡Feliz cumple n-n~! Te envío unos tomates de regalo!_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.27 h._

_Feli Pa-pa-pa-pa-pasta: Felicidades Kiku =w= ve~ Que tengas un feliz dia :D Lud tambien te manda recuerdos y juntos te enviamos unos libros y revistas (Lud dijo que te gustaban pero no me dejo ver ._.) y pasta!_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.28 h._

_Gilbert TheAwesomeone: Te doy las enormes felicidades de mi asombrosísimo yo ;D_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.31 h._

_Lovino You'reBastard: Bastardo! Espero que tengas un buen cumpleaños para no tener que soportar a los idiotas y bastardos de fratello y el tomates sobre lo mal que lo pasaste._

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.33 h._

_Matt InvisibleWho: Espero que leas este mensaje, Kiku. Feliz cumpleaños~_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.37 h._

_Tino Santaiscoming: ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué tengas tan buenos regalos como en Navidad!_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.38 h._

_Heracles Catsaresocute: ¡Cumpleaños feliz! Los gatos también te envian un saludo. Miau~_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.38 h._

_Adnan Withawhitemask: ¡Qué te lo pases bien en tu día! Espero que no te quites el dedo como la última vez..._

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.39 h._

_Vash Neutral: Mi hermana y yo te damos las felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Tienes que pagarme por el gasto del Wi-Fi._

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.42 h._

_Xiang BumbBamb: Te regalo unos cohetes por tu cumple...puede que los escuches al llegar_

_..._

_Enviado el 11 de febrero a las 00.47 h._

_Oz Koalasarecool: ¡Felicidades! La proxima vez daremos una pequeña vuelta de 10 km a nado para celebrarlo._

~….~

Y así, cientos de mensajes desde todos los lugares del mundo, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y enviándole regalos mientras él se lo agradecía a cada uno de ellos.

Pero, después de un par de horas, todos los países, incluidas las pequeñas micronaciones, le habían mandado un mensaje. Todos salvo uno, el más importante y especial de todos, el británico representante de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, Arthur Kirkland.

Esperó unas cuantas horas más, pensando que el inglés se demoraría un poco por consecuencia del distinto horario y el trabajo que tendría pero, al cabo de un tiempo, el nipones se sentía cada vez más cansado y adormecido, intentando mantenerse despierto con sus últimas fuerzas. Finalmente se debilitó completamente y quedó profundamente durmió delante de la pantalla.

~…~

El sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos por culpa de la luz.

Tardó en recuperarse, pero finalmente abrió los ojos con alguna dificultad y se desperezó un poco.

Recordó súbitamente que era su cumpleaños y lo que estuvo haciendo anoche, por lo que fue a su correo y al chat para ver si le habían enviado algo.

Nada. Todo había quedado igual que el día anterior, con los antiguos mensajes de los demás y ninguno nuevo.

Kiku se sintió un poco decepcionado. Podía deberse a que el rubio tenía mucho trabajo y estuviera muy ocupado, pero solamente era un mensaje, no se tardaba ni un minuto en escribirlo.

Se preparó para salir. Tendría que ir a correos para recoger todos los regalos que le habían mandado y comprar la comida para el mediodía.

Al llegar, un dependiente le entregó varias cajas enormes, todas llenas de artilugios que le habían regalado y prefería no saber de que se trataban.

A duras penas consiguió salir de allí pero, al dar unos pasos a tientas, tropezó y se cayo él y todo lo que llevaba encima aunque, de milagro, parecía que no se había roto nada.

-L-lo siento -se disculpó un hombre con una voz un tanto familiar. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, como intentando pensar en algo.- No quería que se le cayese todo por mi culpa, mandaré a uno de mis hombres a recogerlo todo y a enviárselo a casa.

El japonés no tenía ni idea de quien era, ya que con el pequeño golpe que se había dado no conseguía ver más que una minúscula parte de la acera. En unos segundos llegó un joven vestido enteramente de negro y recogió todas sus pertenencias y se marchó.

-M-muchas gracias -agradeció, intentando entreabrir los ojos un poco más-, pero ¿cómo sabe donde esta mi-?

Entonces, subiendo la mirada a su cara, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que estaba allí. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, sus cabellos dorados y sus pobladas cejas le hacían inconfundible.

-A-Arthur-san... -el nombrado le miró, fijamente a los ojos.

- Hi Kiku -saludó, con una cálida sonrisa. Al japonés le dio un vuelco en su corazón al verlo- Happy Birthday.

-Tu... realmente no lo olvidaste -pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, aunque una suave línea curveada pintaba su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no -empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos- ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños? Es uno de los días más importantes para mí.

-Como todos me enviaron una felicitación menos tú, pensé que...

-¿No te parece que estar contigo es mucho mejor que un simple mensaje a distancia? -le dio un beso en una de las mejillas ya secas- No tengo palabras para definir todo lo que siento por ti, no existen palabras para expresarlo. Te amo, Kiku. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos de nuevo.

-A-Arthur-san... -todo sonrojado, el menor le mostró su deslumbrante.- Yo también le amaré para siempre... -le besó en los labios- Solo una pregunta. ¿Por qué a mandado a uno de sus hombres a recoger mis cosas?

-Porque esta noche no pasaras el día en tu casa -el inglés le miró lascivamente- y probablemente en da la semana.

-U-usted -le cogió de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.- Usted tiene un gran regalo para mi, ¿verdad?

-Así es. -empezó a andar, sin dejar de soltar su mano- Uno que nadie te podrá dar...

~...…~

_Actualización de estado el 11 de febrero a las 10.34 h._

_Arthur Kirkland: Creo que no volveré a Londres en unas semanas, estoy en una importante...reunión y no permito que nadie me moleste hasta que lo ordene. Y Kiku también está conmigo, así que tampoco le molesten._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si, lo se, el final queda así xDD sabéis muy bien que pasó, ese dos tímidos pervertidos no pueden estar el uno sin el otro mucho tiempo ewe..._

_Creo que la mayor parte es culpa por mi vuelta a FB (pobre Tumblr, lo he dejado solito ;w;) pero puede ser de cualquier otro sitio (?) xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado~_

_Reviews para que pueda tener mi ordenador pronto (?) x33~~?_


End file.
